Orochi Yamata
Orochi Yamata (おろちやまた Yamata Orochi) is the captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and 3rd president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. His lieutenant is Yintaro Mikadzuki. Appearance Orochi is a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes — a reference to his snake-like nature. He wears flak jacket with a black long sleeve and black pants that is tied with bandages at the ankles over his black sandals. His most notable attire is his forehead protector which shows the symbol of the Twelfth Division. Personality Orochi possesses a complex personality, however more often than not he was described as twisted by a large number of people, including most of the captains of the Gotei 13. From the fact of seeing his friend lose a family member and later shedding tears when she loses another family member, this implies that Orochi grew to disdain the fragility of life and how it affected those still living, which led him to desire immortality. To that end, the primary purpose of Orochi's body experimentation is to test what modifications the soul can endure and harness a subject's unique abilities for himself. Once accomplishing this goal, Orochi had hoped to be worthy of the title of "ultimate being", unable to die and able to achieve his secondary goal to learn every kido in the world, which would normally take many lifetimes to obtain. History Powers and Abilities Genius Intellect: Orochi Yamata is the most intelligent, scientific, and inventive mind in Soul Society. *'Master Scientist/Inventor': As the head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Orochi is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices and techniques to aid him in battle. *'Master Chemist': Being the current head of the Research and Development Institute, Orochi is an adept chemist. *'Master Strategist': Orochi has a talent for being well prepared. He takes many precautions before engaging in personal combat with an adversary, usually studying them through his various methods. He always has a contingency plan if something doesn't work out the way he expects. Body Modification Expert: Orochi has done extensive research on modifying bodies, and he has upgraded a variety of his own body parts to function as weapons and provide him with useful abilities. *'Soft Physique Modification': Originally developed for spying activities, this technique can be done after some surgery and actual body modification. The user dislocates their joints then controls their softened body with spiritual energy, allowing them to stretch and twist any part of their body at any angle, elongating and even coiling around their opponent. This can also be used to make the user's body more malleable and snakelike. This modification allows Orochi to stretch any of his body parts well beyond their normal length and allows him to move in the manner of a snake. *'Reconnectable Body Modification': Orochi modified his body with microscopic snakes that would grow when exposed to oxygen so that whenever a body part is bisected, the snakes would grow and connect his body back together. *'Body Storage Modification': He modified his body to be able to store his Zanpakuto completely inside without having to change the way he moves or fights. *'Invulnerability': Orochi has modified the durability of his body being able to be burned alive with only a minor face burn, taking a direct attack from a Vasto Lorde Hollow, and a punches from individuals with monstrous strength. *'Juinjutsu' (呪印術; Literally meaning "Cursed Seal Techniques") are a type of techniques used to bring someone under the control of the user. Orochi has stored a chemical into his teeth, so that whenever he bites his target, the chemical spreads leaving a seal. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control. With a simple command, the user can inflict great mental and physical torment on the victim. This is done by the chemical being given a connection to the user's body as if it was another body part, even when it departs from their body. Expert Swordsman: Orochi is an expert swordsman being very skilled in swordplay with his Zanpakuto. He has shown to be able to fend off many weapons regardless of the size. Kido Expert: According to the information spread around the Sereitei, Orochi is the most skilled Kido User in the soul society. He can release a destructive form of Kidō silently from the palms of his hands, blasting holes through walls. Vast Spiritual Pressure: Orochi has been noted, on many occasions, to have extremely foul and powerful spiritual pressure. Upon releasing his spiritual pressure, it causes a dense effect on the atmosphere. When fending people infiltrating the Soul Society, the sheer force of Orochi releasing his spiritual pressure caused the building they were fighting upon to crumble. Likewise, his spiritual alone can incite fear into his foes, causing them to hallucinate or render them incapable of breathing. Zanpakuto Category:NPC Category:Shinigami